Sick Day
by coco2012
Summary: Rein receives help from her mother when a disaster happens before a princess party. Rein feels in debt to her mother and promises to make it up to her. Now the time has come for Rein to pay her debt when her mother falls ill and Rein is the only one around.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Disaster

"Rein, please come out!" Fine shouted. It was minutes before the princess party and Rein hasn't come out of the bathroom."I'm not coming out!"Rein shouted. Fine didn't know what to do.

So she called the one person who would know what to do."Mother!" Fine screamed. Fine and Rein's mother, Elsa, came running down the hallway thinking something terrible happened."Fine, are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked."No, I'm fine. But Rein won't come out of the bathroom and I don't know why."Fine said."Did you ask her?" Elsa asked. Fine nodded."Okay, Fine go to the party. I'll try to get Rein out of the bathroom."Elsa said. Fine nodded and headed towards the party hall.

Instead of calling at the door like Fine, Elsa took a hairpin from her hair and she picked the lock. When she opened the door her mouth dropped open. Rein was laying on the floor her head in her hands. Rein's hair was all over the place as though she was struck by lightning and Rein's face seemed to be different colors."Rein, what happened?"Elsa asked. Rein sniffled.

"I-I was t-trying to make m-myself l-look b-beautiful for B-Bright-sama. I found this powdery make-up in the c-cabinet and I p-put it o-on. The p-powder m-made my f-face swell up so I t-tried to curl my hair over m-my f-face but the curler sparked up and s-shocked m-me."Rein said.

She held up the bottle of powder and the destroyed hair curler. Elsa looked closer at the bottle and her eyes widened."Rein, this isn't make-up. This is what is used to get rid of bugs in the bathroom. "she said. Rein's mouth dropped open before she started crying."I look ugly!" Rein wailed. She dropped to the floor and covered her face. Elsa felt tears running down her cheeks too. She hated seeing Rein cry. Suddenly an idea popped into her head."Rein, I know just what to do. Come with me." Elsa said. Rein refused to go out looking the way she was so Rein grabbed a towel and wrapped around her head while her mother lead her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Problem Solved

Quickly, so nobody would question them, Rein and Elsa went down the hall to Elsa's room. When Rein heard her mother slam the door shut and lock it she undid the towel around her head. Rein's face looked like a rainbow balloon.

Rein sat down on her mother's bed as Elsa went in to a small room and came out holding a ton of things. Among the things was one of Rein's favorite candy bars."Why do you have that?"Rein asked, as she lifted up the candy bar."I have it to cheer you up." Elsa said as she looked through the items. Rein shrugged her shoulders and unwrapped the candy bar.

As Rein ate, Elsa began to fix Rein's hair and face. By the time she was done, instead of looking like a colorful balloon, Rein looked like a beautiful princess."I look… great." Rein said, while admiring herself in the mirror.

Rein looked away from the mirror to see the most beautiful dress ever lying on the bed. The dress, instead of Rein's usual blue, was a pure white with lace layers under the skirt. The dress was strapless and the top half was very well made."It's so beautiful." Rein said. Her eyes were sparkling at the thought of herself in such a beautiful dress."Put it on Rein." Elsa said. Rein picked up the dress and she slipped into it. The dress fit her perfectly.

Rein turned and looked in the mirror again. She almost fainted because of how beautiful she looked."You look wonderful, Rein. But something is missing." Elsa said. She suddenly remembered what was missing and began looking through a small box on her dresser. She pulled out an even smaller box and handed it to Rein. Rein opened the box to see a necklace. The necklace was a silver chain with a beautiful golden heart pendant. Inside the golden heart was a little gem that was crystal clear. Rein watched as her mother took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. The necklace seemed to fit in with the dress.

Rein was at a loss for words. "Come on, we shouldn't keep everyone else waiting." Elsa said. She and Rein walked out the door towards the party hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lovely Dance

Rein nervously went through the doors of the party hall. The music that was playing inside silenced. Everyone was staring at Rein. Rein felt uncomfortable so she grabbed on to her mother's hand.

"Princess Rein". Rein immediately recognized the voice."Bright-sama" Rein said. Bright was staring at her with a sparkle in his eyes."You look marvelous." He said. Then Bright extended his hand."Will you dance with me?" Rein was so surprised but she took Bright 's hand and he led her to the center.

Rein was so happy. This night turned from horrible to wonderful with her mother's help. Rein glanced at her mother. Elsa was dancing happily with Truth. Rein smiled.

Then, right then and there, Rein vowed to herself that she would repay her mother for what she has done, someday. But little did Rein know that someday would be tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sick

Rein woke up with a smile on her face. She finally woke up early. Rein looked at Fine's empty bed. Last night, Rein's father received a letter telling him to come to the Sweet Planet. This planet was filled with sweets. As soon as Fine heard this she begged Truth to let her come along. He agreed so they left with Camelot and Lulu to the Sweets Planet.

Rein got up and left her room so she could go to the bathroom. Suddenly Rein heard a terrible noise. Rein went running towards the sound as soon as she heard it. Luckily there were no maids to scold her for running. When Rein reached the sound she felt a tingle of fear run through her body.

Elsa was on the floor holding her stomach. Her face was extremely pale and she continuelously moaned in pain. Rein went over to her mother and held her mother's hand. Elsa's hand was trembling. Before Rein could react, Elsa threw up on top of her.

Rein bit her lip to keep from shouting at her mother as she dragged Elsa back to her room. Rein had trouble opening the door to her mother and father's room but she managed to do it.

Rein laid Elsa down in bed and she went to get a thermometer. When Rein came back she stuck the thermometer in Elsa's mouth and waited. Soon Rein heard a beeping sound and she looked at the thermometer. Her temperature was 101.48.

Rein put the thermometer to the side when something sparked in her head. The debt she owed to her mother. She could repay her by taking care of her. Rein smiled as she absently stroked Elsa's cheek, thinking of what the first thing she would do would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bath Time!

Rein had a big smile on her face as she caressed her mother's hand. But suddenly an awful smell hit her. Rein felt like gagging but she didn't in fear that if she did it would want to make Elsa throw up again. Rein cringed as she remembered that she and her mother still had throw up on them.

Rein looked towards the bathroom and got an idea. A bath! Rein began to drag Elsa towards the bathroom so the two of them could get clean. Rein had to kick the bathroom door open to get inside. But she was completely confused when she got inside.

The bathtub was much bigger and fancier than the bathroom she and Fine shared. '_Why do they get a nice bathroom?!'_ Rein thought. She was going to have a serious talk with her parents about this. Rein brushed the feelings of jealousy away and began to fill the bath.

While the bath filled up, Rein undressed herself and Elsa. When Rein undressed her mother she was shocked at how pale and white her skin was. Rein ran her finger along one of her mother's visible veins.

Then water splashed on Rein's feet. She looked at the bath to see it overflowing. Rein quickly turned the water off. But then a thought occurred to her. How were the two of them going to get into the tub?

Rein thought long and hard until she got an idea. Rein grabbed Elsa from under her arms and began to boost her up until she was on the edge of the bath. Then carefully Rein pushed Elsa in to the water. Rein quickly went in after her.

But the water was freezing cold. Rein shivered as she wondered what she did wrong. Then she realized why. She filled the bathtub with cold water instead of warm water. So Rein had to get out of the tub and take Elsa out to.

Then she filled up the tub again making sure not to fill it with cold water. Then for the second time, Rein pushed Elsa into the water. But suddenly Elsa yelped. The yelp startled Rein and she hit the tub with her elbow."Owwww!"Rein shouted. Rein's shout made Elsa scream for the sound hurt her ears.

She began to flail around in the water, splashing it all over the place. When the water hit Rein she quickly moved away. The water was burning hot! Rein did her best to go to the bathtub and take Elsa out of it.

Then for the third time Rein filled up the water (this time she turned on the hot and cold water) and she and Elsa got into the water. This time the water was just right. Rein sighed in relief as she washed herself and Elsa. Then she pushed Elsa out of the water and got out herself.

But Rein's mouth dropped open when she realized that she forgot to grab some towels. Rein was just about to open the door to get some towels from the room when she heard a sound.

Someone was in the room! So Rein had to wait for the person to leave before she opened the door and dragged Elsa out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gifts from the Sweets Kingdom

When Rein looked at the bed she saw a package on the bed. It was addressed to herself and Elsa. Rein went over to the package as fast as she could as she dragged Elsa.

When Rein reached the bed she tore into the package to find two boxes. One was sky blue with a dark blue ribbon and the other was a light yellow with a yellow ribbon that had purple polka dots.

Rein opened the blue box to see an elegant blue dress. The dress was baby blue with a dark blue ribbon at the chest. Rein stared at the dress in awe when she stared at the yellow box.

Rein knew the box was a present for Elsa but she couldn't help opening it. Inside the yellow box was an adorable stuffed bear with a heart. The heart said I Love You. Rein giggled. She never knew her father could be so sweet.

"Isn't that one mine?"Rein heard someone ask. Rein turned around to see Elsa trying to sit up. She was still pale and weak so Rein helped Elsa get on the bed."Sorry, I couldn't help taking a peek."Rein said."It's okay." Elsa said. She smiled feebly at Rein."I used to do things like that when I was little."Elsa said. Rein had a hard time imagining her mother invading someone else's personal things.

Then Rein heard two growls. She suddenly remembered that neither she nor Elsa had eaten breakfast. Another opportunity for her to repay the debt."I'm going to make us breakfast." Rein said.

She was about to run out the door when Elsa stopped her."You might want to put a robe on first."Elsa said. Rein then realized that she was still naked so she grabbed Elsa's robe and took off so she could make breakfast.


End file.
